User blog:AnimatronicClown/Amelioration
It turns out that I've met an amazing friend that sincerely wanted to read my blog posts and found them interesting. See, that's just another example of how an online community helps. Guys, we're truly not alone! People care, even if you have convinced yourself that they don't. It's so amazing, being able to have access to so many people from all around the world. On another note, I did happen to have another attack yesterday. It was at school, as most of them have been lately. Most of the symptoms from the last one I described to y'all happened again this time. Here's the thing, though. While yes, I had another full-blown anxiety attack yesterday, I didn't go home. I didn't stay in class, though. I made my way to the nurse's office before I allowed it to take over, and I had it in her office. She is a very kind and considerate woman, and let me stay in there as long as I felt I needed. I cried for a good thirty-four minutes or so, but I also had to take control of my breathing. I just immediately started to work in my anatomy work book. I ended up staying in there for around two hours, and I went back during lunch. While of course it wasn't good, I managed to stay at school, get over it, and eventually return to class. That's improvement. That's betterment. That's amelioration. That's the thing about improving. You can't just get better over night. With GAD, it's really just like sports, playing an instrument, or bringing your grades up. I've never thought of it this way until now. You cannot expect to get better if you don't gradually work your way up. It takes small steps. Let's use the grade analogy. Let's say I have a D in Math, a B in English, and a C in Anatomy, and let's say I want all A's. I don't know what grading is like in other schools, but at my school it takes a ton of good grades to get your class grade up a letter. In this case, I would have to study really hard, spend extra time on homework, etc. and make good grades all semester in order to get the grade up. It's a slow, tedious process, but it is so worth it in the end. If I think about it, coping with my GAD is almsot exactly like this. Yesterday was just another small step for me, and that's good. You know, I think we should start to look at these small steps in everything we do in our lives. We are always working to reach a big goal at the end, but we never stop to appreciate how great we did in those little steps along the way. That main goal wouldn't ever be reached if it weren't for all the smal things working together. And, really, I think that's what we're doing here on this Wiki. This place still needs a ton of work. There are still so many topics we need to add, so many articles we need to add more information to, and a community that is really small. But everyday, there are additions, whether they be a spelling correction or a blog post or an entire page added. And we are doing an awesome job. I notice when y'all help make this Wiki better. I get so excited to see a notification saying that someone has done something on the Wiki. It just overjoys me to see comments and corrections and encouragement. It's absolutely amazing! I love all of you, and we're doing an awesome job. Let's keep up this amelioration. Category:Blog posts